Harry Potter na Globo
by Hikary-seikatsu
Summary: Harry e sua turma vem até o brasil pra participarem do Jô Soares e do domingão do Faustão


Narrador - Perigo! Nível de besteirol em alta! Eu - ô Narrador! Quem te deu permissão pra ficar falando essas coisas? A fic é minha! Ah... Bem gente, aki estou de novo! Dessa vez com uma fic passada aqui no Brasil! Narrador - Alguém já fez algo parecido... Eu - CALA A BOCA NARRADOR!!! Vem cá: eu não me lembro de ter contratado nenhum narrador! Narrador - E não contratou mesmo! Eu tô aqui porque quis participar da fic e você não iria deixar se pedisse! Eu - uh-hu! Quem é você? Narrador - Falta de consideração! Sou eu!O Hy Atsuy¹! Eu - Ai meu deus! Você tá na terceira série! Você não vai ser o narrador! Hy - Então vou ser o que?  
  
Eu - Você vai ver! Hy atsuy saí da sala deixando "eu" sozinha Eu - Bom, agora nós vamos até Hogwarts entregar algo para os "queridos" personagens de Harry Potter!  
  
Inglaterra  
  
Harry - Que legal! Passagens pro Brasil! Eu - Isso mesmo! E também um convite para o meu programa! Rony - Yuhuu! O show da Xuxa! Eu - Que mané o que show da Xuxa! Eu tenho cara de Xuxa? Rony *observando* - Pra ser sincero, não! A Xuxa é loira! E é mais alta! Eu - Pêra aí! A Xuxa é mais alta, mas também tem o triplo da minha idade! Ou mais! Rony -... Draco Malfoy surge sei lá de onde com as malas de todo o pessoal e vestido com uma calça de lã e um casaco de lã preto. Eu - DRACO!!!! Você vai pro Brasil ô ser! Rio de Janeiro! Quarenta graus no verão!!!!!!!! Draco vai à Sonserina se trocar... Eu - Bom, o embarque é ás 14 horas, falow?! Hermione (que também aparece do nada) - Obrigada senhorita autora!  
  
Aeroporto Tom Jobim - sei lá quantas horas demora um vôo da Inglaterra até aqui!  
  
Hy - Prazer gente! Uau! Harry Potter! É um prazer conhecê-lo! Eu - hã... Hy? Você tá chamando muita atenção... Hy olhando para as pessoas do aeroporto que também olhavam para ele sem entender nada. Sem outra alternativa, Hikary (a minha eu), grita: Eu- Ô bando de inxeridos! Só porque o meu amigo faz um escândalo vocês não podem ficar olhando assim pra ele não! Afinal ele trabalha pra mim! Uma atriz da globo!  
  
Harry - Globo? O que é isso? Neville Longe Boto - É o nome do formato de um Lembrol Hikary, Hy e os fãs de Harry Potter do aeroporto começam a bater a cabeça na parede. E outros caras do aeroporto que não sabem nada de Harry Potter ficam com a cara mais desentendida do mundo: "O que é um lembrol?" Eu - Bom, o Hy vai ser o guia turístico de vocês. Ah! Vocês vão ficar hospedados no Copacabana palace²! Hy eles estão sobre sua responsabilidade que eu vou pro PROJAC³ agora! Hy - Sim senhorita!  
  
Hy saí e Hikary pega uma folha e começa a escrever uma lista.  
  
Eu - ô narradora! O cap. Já acabou! Narradora (ou seja, eu mesma) - Já? Só tem 50 e poucas linhas! Eu - Que seja, acabou!  
  
Narradora - Ah não! Coloca uma lista de quem veio pro Brasil! Eu - Pra que? Narradora - Pra gente brincar de adedanha com os nomes dos personagens! Pra todo mundo ficar sabendo quem você trouxe para cá! A entrevista no seu programa é amanhã! Eu - AMANHÃ?! Oh não! Narradora - Oh não? Eu não estou gostando disso... EU - Eu convidei o pessoal do senhor dos anéis! Vou ter de desmarca! Narradora - Os atores do senhor dos anéis vem? Eu - Ahan! Narrador- Desmarca com o pessoal do Harry Potter ô songa! Manda eles passearem com o Hy! Eu - Por que todo esse interesse? Narradora- Não é óbvio? Orlando Bloom e Viggo Mortensen!!!  
  
Eu - sabia que tinha coisa atrás disso! Narradora- Que seja! Faz logo a lista e acaba com esse capítulo! Eu - tá,tá!  
  
LISTA  
  
Harry Potter (óbvio né?) Ronald (Donald) Weasley Hermione Granger (grange) Xô Chang Virgínia (Gina fica melhor. Esse nome é muito feio) Weasley Draco Malfoy Alvo Dumbledore (dumb porque eu não vou ficar escrevendo Dumbledore o tempo todo) Severus Snape (snape) Cedrico Diggory (ced) Remus Lupin Sirius Black Cornélio Fudge Nynfadhora Tonks Minerva Mcgonall Nevile Longe Boto Luna Olívio Wood Lucius Malfoy Lord Voldie Rabicho Pontas Lílian Potter  
  
Eu- Satisfeita? Narradora - Tem muita gente! Você vai ter que dividir em grupos!  
  
Eu - Depois eu faço isso...  
  
Tão gostando? Deixem os seus comentários! Hy Atsuy é meu primo mais novo e que encheu o saco pra eu colocar ele aqui. Copacabana palace- obviamente fica em frente a praia de Copacabana e é o hotel mais caro do Rio de Janeiro Acho que todo mundo sabe que o PROJAC é onde são filmados os programas da rede globo 


End file.
